Getting Even
by Kyuusaisha no Ranmyaku
Summary: I got permission to continue this story. Basic Naruto is fed up being abused as a little kid and seeks revenge. With his partner and a little luck will they exact their revenge? or will they be lost to the Darkness
1. Getting Even

_**Getting Even**_

"Normal Talking"

'_Normal Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

' _**Kyuubi Thoughts / Inner Sakura**_**'**

**Chapter 1**

8 Years ago, on October 10, The Demon Queen Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared. She was a natural disaster, Capable of destroying anything in its path with one blow. She set her sights on Konohagakure no sato, otherwise known as the village hidden in the Leafs the most powerful of all shinobi villages. However the village failed to live up to its name of greatest village as when the Kyuubi attacked she wiped out 20 of the leafs forces in one massive fireball fired from her.

Realizing the battle was being lost quickly, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato Yondaime arrived to fight the Kyuubi. Despite his best efforts, Yondaime couldn't even scratch the fox. It was looking grim for the shinobi of the leaf. Their greatest shinobi to date, the one who single handedly slaughtered an entire division of Iwa Nin in the 3rd great shinobi war was getting beat bad. After 10 minutes he was out of chakra. He called out to his remaining troops

" Hold off the beast for a few minutes I will have to pull my last resort to stop it"

" Hai Hokage-sama" A chorus of cheers rang out.

So the Yondaime returned with an infant in a blanket atop the most awe inspiring Toad summons GamaBunta. He was going to use one last technique before he passed out from chakra exhaustion. He called one last time to the child in his arms 

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have to do this, I hope to Kami that you have a good life. I know the villagers will see you as a hero for this. I made sure that Sarutobi-jisan will help you. Goodbye son your mother and I both love you."

So he set the baby down and yelled one last time "Shiki Fuin" then a white flash rolled across the battle field and all went dark.

In a dark alley, inside of Konahagakure, lay a boy. Silent tears ran from his dead blue eyes. His normally spiky blond hair was matted down with blood. Odd whisker marks adorned his face, three on each cheek. His clothes are ripped and torn, also stained with blood. This was the third time this week that he was in this positionand it was only Tuesday.

"_Why?_" He thought. '_Why do they all hate me? I try to be nice, but____ they never acknowledge it. Not once have they thanked me, not once have they ever been nice to me? I'm sick of it! I have to find a way____ to become stronger____ to kill these people and exact my revenge___'

7 Years later we find Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of a large gate. As soon as he saw his companion he couldn't help but smirk. 

" Good m-morning Naru Naruto-k kun" '_I knew you would come to see me today my Naruto-sama' _She smiled and greeted him. Oh, yes Naruto was very thankful he had chosen his allies wisely. "** Kit gaining this vixens, alliance was one of the best things you've ever done. This will make things so much easier for you"'**_**She's gonna be a looker in a few years hehehehe**_**'**

'I remember she went from, ok I sort of trust him to I'll do anything he tells me to.

Your right and with her help the leaf village will fall.' It was a new experience for the two.

Flashback

Naruto approached training ground 66. It was right behind the Shodaime Hokage Park. It was secluded and was rarely ever used by anyone. Naruto had ventured into the clearing when he heard crying. Muffled sound from someone near the river.What he found was a girl. She had dark midnight blue hair that was cut short just below the ears. A light beige jacket with a patch that had a yellow-red flame on a white background, The jacket was obviously nice with its white fur trim on the hood and rim. This girl also wore a plain black t-shirt, black biker pants that came to mid thigh and black shinobi shoes.

Naruto slowly approached her. 'Kami I hate weaklings like her. Isn't she a Hyuuga.'"**Ahh I didn't know you had a soft spot kit. '**Shut it furball the sooner I solve her problem the sooner she leaves and I can train. Oh well better get this over with.'

"Hey you why are you upset" " N-Nothing I I'm fine." No your not tell me why your crying."

Hinata sniffled a little before she said in but barely a whisper. " M-my father he thinks I'm weak he tells me I'm useless. One time during a meeting he said I should just die so that my sister can be clan head. All the elders nodded and agreed with him. My cl- family treats me like I'm not even good enough." Naruto had one thought. 

' ok, I may be a cold apethetic person but even I know that's not how you treat family. What kind of jacked up house does she live in?'

This time her voice gaining confidence" Even the villagers treat me differently like they want something. They only see Hyuuga Hinata not who I am"

Naruto looked at her and said "and"

Hinata raged responded " AND I HATE THEM ALL. MY FAMILY CARES NOTHING FOR ME. I HATE THE VILLAGERS TOO I'VE SEEN THE WAY THEY TREAT YOU HOW CAN YOU NOT HATE THEM? I WISH THEY COULD SUFFER AS I HAVE. 

With that she dropped her head and Naruto could see more tears running down her cheeks.

Naruto then began to stroke her head and she looked up. She was awed Naruto looked uncaring but she could see it in his eyes. Even just a little the sensation of him just caring, paying any attention to her was all she wanted.

"Hinata I have a secret too. I hate the villagers too I will make them pay. Hinata will you help me will you help burn this village to the ground. Will you follow me to the end's of the earth 'Who knew maybe with this the fox could help him with gaining others allegiance'

He held out his hand and looked straight at Hinata. She looked up to him and immediately clasped his hand with both of hers and said " HAI Naruto-sama"

Ever since then he has been proud of that day. He doesn't know why Hinata started calling him Naruto-sama but told her to keep it up in private. Doing so in public would raise way to many questions that could be a problem.

It started with the roles they set for themselves. Naruto would continue to be himself and act overly tough. He would intimidate everyone that crossed him. Hinata would take the role of a shy, weak little girl. The fact that they were together never raised questions. All who saw them believed Naruto was a weak person who couldn't do anything without Hinata at his side. Some believed that she acted as his leash so to speak. Naruto and Hinata could care less what better way to go unnoticed if everyone underestimates you.

They did spend a lot of time by themselves in training ground 66.After a few weeks he even told her of the Kyuubi. They worked on charkra control and basic moves Hinata picked up from her family. To Hinata her favorite part would be when she impressed Naruto. Normally he would scoop her up in his arms while sitting under a tree. Then he would stroke her hair as he did when they met and sing to Hinata until she fell asleep.

6 months later than the day they met it was growing dark. They were in southeast Konoha where Naruto's "apartment" is. He actually used an old abandoned house about a mile outside the village. Out of the shadows appeared a man. He was about 6' and had bandages covering half his face. He wore a dark cloak and had a cane.

" Hello children, I am Danzo leader of the Root ANBU division. I have a proposition for you"

" why should we trust you " Naruto said stepping in front of Hinata.

" I can help you become strong. I can help you grow while others have spurned you I can see a lot of potential in you. Come with me and I will help train you."

' this guy could really help me and my plans or I could risk not having his help. Worse comes to worse I go kyuubi on him and we escape. Better see were this takes me'

" ok deal"

with that Hinata followed Naruto to Root head quarters. "For the next few years you will be hear training and running missions. 

5 years. 5 years of training with Danzo proved advantageous for Naruto and Hinata. They trained until they couldn't move. When Danzo said he'd trained them he really did. From 100 laps around the village sparring with ANBU captains. Wearing special weights that were more than 10 times there weight. It was brutal. Not as brutal as their charkra control for 48 hours straight Naruto Hinata and danzo would stand their heads on the end of a kunai.

Any time not training was spent doing missions or in the infirmary. For the first 3 years the to barely made it back alive from each mission. For Hinata she spent the aftermath of some of her missions unconscious. That doesn't mean they didn't take Danzo for all he's worth. For while they did missions Naruto didn't trust him and would ignore orders. Hinata would always follow orders but if Naruto told her something different than Danzo she would listen to him always. The pair even kept up there roles outside of Root. The two stole dozens of old scrolls for jutsu. Even some demonic contract scrolls for crying out loud!

Until a week before there graduation. Danzo called them one last time. " Good you've done excellent but this will be my last gift to you for when you graduate the academy you will no longer be allowed here. I can't have you two showing up as it would ruin my plans. Now go"

So they both left returning to their homes to await the last week of school. Sarutobi watched this from his crystal ball with a frown on his face. ' How did those two get mixed up with someone like Danzo. I see I will have to change the teams around this year. Naruto I know I haven't been that much help over the years but I can always count on you to give me a headache'

Flashback end

Day before Graduation

Sarutobi paused he was having a very difficult time deciding teams. He needed to put Naruto and Hinata together to figure out what they were doing with Danzo put in doing so would put all other teams out of balance.' Ok Team Asuma will be Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame. Now for Naruto's team he'll need a sensei that can model for him and Hinata and give them a positive figure in their lives. Hinata's home life is horrible and Naruto had no one. Kakashi would have been a perfect choice. 

His lazy non chalant attitude and lazy demeanor would have been great to monitor them. However as soon as he knew the Uchiha was available he demanded him. He would most likely favor him and ignore his other students. That might cause Naruto to do something rash not what I want happening. So I need to give him students who don't need that much teaching and who rely on clan jutsu. Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi are the two. Now that leaves Ino Yamanaka

as their third teammate. Now they need a sensei that will care for them and monitor them without being to obvious. Kurenai! She'd be perfect her knowledge of psychology and her caring nature would be perfect for those two.' " Mina-san would you please call Kurenai Yuhi to my office.

5 minutes later Kurenai walks in.

"Kurenai there is a change in teams. You will be in charge of Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki. I want you to keep a close I on the last two. I've found out they have been in contact with Danzo." " do you think he could have corrupted them Hokage-sama"

" I'm not sure however they need someone who could teach them and maybe steer them in the right path." "I understand" 

Naruto knew that there was still about an hour till class went with Hinata around the village. When the walk ended the stopped right in front of the academy.' what do you know time flies when you don't give a rat's ass.' Today was the last day before they graduate and he was going out with a bang. The couple took the two seats in a corner in the very back of the room to watch the others. The tests written, ninjutsus, genjutsu detection were very easy with both Naruto and Hinata being on top. The only problem was Sasuke the arrogant little prick just wouldn't stoop trying to fight Naruto. 

Ever since the first spar between the two. Sasuke had proclaimed victory as because as an Uchiha he couldn't lose. Naruto beat him in 10 seconds. So his fan girls (all the girls except Ino because she is starting to wise up at this point.) Were fawning over him. 

Hinata knew they might be separated but hoped it wouldn't be. Naruto was annoyed. Not with Hinata but with the situation Sakura wouldn't shut up and it was getting annoying. He also noticed Hinata's grip on him. He sighed. Every time the pair expected to separated Hinata would become insanely clingy, oh well he couldn't care less. 

5 minutes later Iruka came in with the names for team announcement. After a short speech he called Team...Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Choji Sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto sensei Yuhi Kurenai. ... Team 10 Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura " Noooooo why can't I be on Sasuke-kun's team." anyway sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Now you have an hour break before you meet your teams dismissed.

Ino was afraid, very afraid. She was on Naruto's team she had nothing against him its just he's so distant and he beat Sasuke who is an Uchiha like its nothing. So for lunch she decides to watch him and Hinata but finds nothing other than Naruto seemed to know her thoughts and spotted her several times.

When everyone was done. Teams were started to get picked up a women about 5'11" with silky black hair that went to mid back. A red and white battle kimono with black and white kunoichi shoes. " Team 8 training ground 30 in 20 minutes don't be late." Then went up in a puff of smoke. 

Team 8 left and went to training ground 30. Ino just barely made it in time out of breath. While her teammates are sitting there like they walked there. 

" ok first we should start off with introductions to get better acquainted. I'll start, I'm Yuhi Kurenai, you can call me Kurenai sensei. 

"OK I think we should start off with introductions. Since you all probably know me the least I'll go first. My name is Yuhi Kurenai, I'm a new Jonin and you will be my first team. I love sushi, reading and gardening. I dislike closed minded people, hypocrites and perverts. My dream is to help you all become great ninjas in body and mind. Another dream of mind is to have you all surpass me in skill. Ok your turn, the one on the left.

Ino looked around and saw that she was the one on Kurenai's left. So she went.

" I'm Yamanaka Ino, I like Sasuke-kun and flowers. I dislike Forehead girl and mean people. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun."

Kurenai refrained from shaking her head in shame at her introduction." You next pointing toward Hinata.' I wonder how she has grown since I last saw her.

"M-My name is H-Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata I like my imouto and Na-Naruto –kun.'Naruto-sama My hobbies are flo-flower pressing,('spending time with Naruto-sama'I dislike arrogant people and my dream is too solve the conflict in my clan. ' Once i'm strong enough i will kill them all therfore no conflict hehe'

Kurenai looked sympathetic ' Poor girl, she must be talking of the division of the main and branch members of her clan'

"Next You "

" ok I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Hinata and pretty girls" Looks at everyone else. " i dislike Konoha. Hobbies training and learning new jutsus. Dreams,You will find out in do time" he endedwith a little chuckle.

Kurenai seeing that is said "ok now we are going to do another test Here is your objective."

* * *

**Author's Notes tell me what you think. i'm open to suggestions and ideas. the pairings are set and i will post translations for jutsu in other chapters.**


	2. Into the Fire

To **Whoever**

While I appreciate the review, you're the only one to do so on Fanfiction. I have gotten several, some who have emailed me personally. As for why they met Danzo simple. It was something that almost never happens. To many times I see a story where Kyuubi, or some freaking Kage level ninja train Naruto. Or that Naruto magically gets a bloodline or magically gets one from Kyuubi. Honestly no originality there. Most of these stories don't have Naruto bent on revenge in that respect. Still I didn't want this story to be the cliche Naruto goes off when he was little and figures out to be a kick ass ninja. Even as a smart child there are some things you never get away with. That is why my fics are more realistic, besides my plot is set until the end of the fic.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Simple, your mission is to find on scroll in the village that I have hidden. In it will be a clue to where I am. Once you do that from the time you see me have one hour to draw blood from me. Your test starts in five minutes"

With that she shun shined away. Naruto walked toward both Hinata and Ino. " Look I am not going back to the academy, the only way for us to win is to work together. Otherwise we fail. "

Ino looking skeptical just huffed. " Why should I listen to you anyways" Naruto narrowed his eyes and met Ino face to face. " Because I said so, while Hinata and I work together we can pass. You do it on your own and see how fast you fail. Unless you have a better idea" Ino looking frustrated had to agree, she knew there was something about Naruto that took her interest. She would go along for now then.

Naruto back to Hinata " Good heres the plan we split up…."

Three hours later

We see Team 8 eating at Ichiraku. Celebrating their promotion into a gennin team. Well Ino was celebrating telling how she used her stealth to hit Kurenai. Hinata was finished having eaten four bowls of ramen, head leaning on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto he was done his 22nd bowl of ramen. He had a glint in his eye. Whether over Ino story or his success we'll never know. Kurenai while happy was confused. 'How the hell did Naruto and Hinata be that good with just the two of themselves. Naruto and Hinata are definitely better than what the academy reports. What did Danzo teach these two'

Flashback

Kurenai sat in wait. It was only twenty minutes into the test and she was sitting in a tree eating a Snickers bar. When she lept off the tree as it exploded. Hearing "kai" she turned. Standing in a Jyuken stance was Hinata. Dodging several kunai. Naruto attacked. Relentlessly attacking her . She may have been a jonin but sheer numbers of Naruto's clones are taking its toll. Deflecting more kunai she twisted and smacked Hinata in the face as she went for Kurenai's legs. They continued to weave in and out. Kurenai not wanting to risk anything kicked Naruto in the face. Then turning to Hinata she went for her hell viewing jutsu only to meet a Kaiten waiting for her. Naruto getting up made about 10 clones. For the next half hour they pushed and goaded Kurenai to the edge of the forest. Making hand seals Naruto shouts three jutsu with his clones. 'Gosunkugi Tatsumaki" Several tornados shot out pushing Kurenai back. She felt something slice her leg. She turned to see Ino who was smirking and a thin line of blood running down her leg.

Smiling she invites them over. " As of now you are officially a gennin team. We will meet at area 44 from now on. I must say your plan was well thought out. Most gennin teams are given similar test that pit them against each other. If the gennin can't overcome this and work together then they all fail. Your teamwork was good but you need to incorporate Ino into it. All three of you have skills. I will help you nurture them. Hinata you have great taijutsu, genjutsu may be your forte and your Byakugan covers tracking. Ino you families jutsu are great for interrogations. You are petite and flexible with high chakra control. You could easily be a medic or a weapons specialist. Since your families own a flower shop that is invaluable, with how many different poisons and things you can make. Naruto you have from what I've seen the most well rounded stats. You could go well in the ninjutsu field. There are so many other you can go into. Seals ,stealth, heavy combat, tactician. The choice is yours. I chose you all because you three have the potential to be one of the strongest teams in leaf history. Let's go celebrate our new team " " Ino why do you chase the emo, gay Uchiha. He will never acknowledge a smart sexy girl like you." Naruto beside Ino she quickly became enraged. " Sasuke is just waiting for me that's all you will see""Ino has he ever treated like the sexy intelligent kunoichi you are" Ino shook her head " See after all you never know Ino you may be staring diamonds in the face and not notice"

End Flashback

She could only smile. She had made a deal for Anko to help train her team when she knew she wouldn't be of any help. She was going to help this team rise to the top despite Kakashi. She had met him a few times the pervert. Always looking at her like a piece of meat. However she still couldn't believe he was so biased. Anko complained on how on Kakashi's ANBU team he only had advanced bloodline users. As long as you had one you could be on his team. He definitely perfers those with bloodlines.

Flashback

An hour before the team selections Sarutobi had called all the jonin to tell them their assignments. " Thank you all for coming. Now you all know that with the recent graduates of the academy it is time for you the Jonin of our proud village to be given a team of young ninja to train into fine soldiers. Now since we have 6 potential teams this year the Jonin I have selected please step forward. Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, Gekko Hayate and Hyo Kuma." The jonin all stepped up looking attentive about the teams they were to receive. Of course, Kurenai knew her team she just sat back and waited. After Genma, Kuma and Hayate were given teams they left. All the rest of the Jonin stayed to see who got who. Team Asuma is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame" Causing several raised eyebrows seeing as Sarutobi just changed up the teams. " Team Kakashi is Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Choji and Inuzuka Kiba. You could practically feel the smug look on Kakashi's face. Team Kurenai is Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto"

Now two things happened many, pitied Kurenai to being stuck with Uzumaki he was complicated. Others were angry over the fact that he passed. " wow Kurenai tough luck. You may have the Hyuuga but your stuck with the container and a fangirl. If they pass you will have the worst team possible. " Kurenai glaring " Well Kakashi they may not seem like much to you but my team has the potential to be the greatest we have seen yet. Naruto is full of surprises I assure you. How would you know how my team will do." Blinking he replied. " simple you have the weakest Hyuuga according to her reports. The fan girl who cares more about boys than training with no practical bloodline and the vessel that only did better than Sasuke because he hadn't activated his Sharingan."

" Wow that was a stupid argument Kakashi. First off just because you have a bloodline doesn't make you supremely powerful. Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime sama didn't have bloodlines so what makes you think that. Besides you were never **born **with theSharingan so by your own philosophy you aren't that great. I'll show you Kakashi not to underestimate my team I will turn them into the strongest fighting force you have seen and your team won't come close to compare." With that she left to go prepare, " We'll see Kurenai "

End Flashback

She smiled oh how she was going to prove that even those without bloodlines or "super" bloodlines like the Sharingan. Turning she saw Team Kakashi walk into the ramen shop. They seemed happy so they probably passed their test. " Well if it isn't the dobe why don't you leave so I can talk to Hinata-chan chump. " Naruto looking to Kiba replied " Back off before I show you why you have never beaten me in a fight mutt. Second I doubt Hinata would waste her time with you. I bet she be more interested in celibacy than dating you." Kiba just stood there he had no idea what celibacy meant but he knew it was an insult. He flexed his claws in anger. " Akamaru could you please calm your pet down. To which the dog barked happily. " Now Uzumaki-san I think you shouldn't antagonize my gennin team. Kakashi said as he walked up right behind Kiba. " hmp like the dobe could beat anyone anyway he was just lucky in the academy" Coming from one pompous Uchiha

Taking a deep breath " If you want an apology kiss my ass, if you want me to antagonize your team next time I'll walk up to him and insult his momma how about that. Or better yet I could just freaking terrorize you. Don't start shit that you can't finish cause I will make your life hell. By the way if you haven't noticed your fly is open. Maybe that's why you have never been laid. Your so busy masturbating to your porn book (which was in Kakashi's hand) that you can't seem to remember to pull up your pants. No wonder no girl likes you. " Kurenai watching couldn't help but laugh when Naruto was annoyed he was cynical and _funny_. Most of the time you can't get but the basic emotions out of him.

" Naruto while yes Kakashi is an open pervert and Kiba was in the wrong you shouldn't so thoroughly embarrass your fellow ninja." " I will see you at team practice tomorrow " He left followed by Hinata. " Hey Sasuke do you want to" " No Ino I will not don't ask me again"

* * *

Two months In

The team had been going great. Team 8 were doing more D-ranks than any team in konoha history. On practical measures Kurenai had each gennin do tree walking and water walking exercises. Ino took the longest but even with Naruto their she improved.

Flashback

" Come on Ino-_Chan _It is not that difficult I'm sure a talented girl like you can do it" Blushing Ino kept going. " Wow Ino if you keep going at this rate I hope you give up on the Uchiha a girl like you would be chased all day and I might miss my chance" Ino stopped to try to figure out what he said. " whaaaaaaaaa!" Thud she hit the ground. Kurenai started laughing " Ino you shouldn't lose concentration and Naruto please use better pick up lines than that. " All the while she never noticed the death glare that Hinata was sending Ino. To her Ino was occupying her Naruto-sama time. Hinata had spent the last few years monopolizing his time. Now with Ino hear she is distracting Naruto from her. ' I know Naruto-sama likes pretty girls but why this blonde bimbo. I wish I could snap her neck.'

A week later

Naruto had found Ino sitting on a bench in the park. When questioned Ino told him of how Sasuke berated her for being useless.

Arriving at the Hokage tower Team 8 went in for another mission. Sarutobi smiling said "since you're the first team today you have a choice in missions. A C-rank escorting the Daimyo's daughter from Kusa to Fenikkusu our Capital you will meet her in Kusa. You have two hours to pack. If this mission goes off without a hitch than expect more C-ranks in the future. You team has completed 87 d-ranks a month you have earned it. I don't know how but Naruto you have caught Tora more times than every other gennin team to date.

" Just then they see Tora dash through the room and out a window. " You might want to leave before the daimyo's wife comes in." As they left Team Kakashi walked in as did the daimyo's wife " you catch my little snukems right this minute oh Tora come back to momma" Kiba immediately jumped "hey can't we get a C-rank instead" Sarutobi just sighed " No Team 8 got it they were here first and your team has only completed 38 D-ranks in the last two months below average for a gennin team. Team Kurenai has already done 174.and is on a C-rank as we speak so how about this you complete 60 D-ranks and I will allow you a C-rank deal now sho Tora won't catch herself."

Team 8 met in the center of the village of the village. They made there way to the village gates. Kurenai and Ino noticed how all the stares and anfry scowls were directed at Naruto who was wlking ahead of them with Hinata. As they walked Ino got more and more curious. ' why are they looking at him like that. What did he do ' " Naruto wait up,whats up with the villagers." Naruto stopped, turned and said " it is nothing Ino-_chan_" and he continued walking. " Seriously Naruto what is it that makes them look at you that way" " Let it go Ino" Ino grabbed his arm and stopped in front of him. "No, tell me why do they look at you with such fear and anger" Narrowing his eyes and growling out in a low voice " **Back off **Ino some things are better left unspoken, I know how they look at me and it isn't your business." Ino recoiled back at his tone. This was different. When Sasuke said things like that to her it stung. This was like getting mauled by a rabid bear. Naruto kept walking. Seeing Ino Hinata gave her some advice. " Ino-san please understand. There are some things about Naruto-kun your better off not knowing for now. He will tell you eventually." Kurenai raised an eyebrow 'Does she already know about the Kyuubi? What are you two hiding from me?

Kusagakure was a beautiful village. It was about three fourths the size of Konoha and much greener. Flowers and plants were everywhere. You couldn't go one place without seeing some type of exotic plant. Despite the stigma of smaller villages Kusa held up the image of a prestine place. At there government building the team met the Daimyo's daughter Motoko ( She looks like Taki from Soul Calibur except no spandex. ) She was wearing A black and red shirt with a light bright white headband. Followed by very form fitting cargo pants that showed her curves. She had a very pretty face with bright chocolate eyes and soft brown hair

" Motoko-dono we are your escorts from Konoha and while here you shall be protected." With that they were off. The trip was relatively quiet. Except for Naruto flirting with Motoko.

His teams thoughts

' How the hell is he pulling this off he is so cold yet he can flirt with any girl?

' Naruto-sama she would be good for our plans if we can recruit her it would be better so we can cripple Konoha financially.'

' Naruto, for being distant and apathetic, when you want you can be a real charmer. At this rate he'll start hitting on me next and with how he is going now I might just fall for him. Bad Kurenai don't think that way. Anko must be getting to me. Aha I know I'll introduce them to Anko when we get back.'

Motoko ' Damn he really knows how to treat a lady. I wonder if father will approve of him though. By the way his team is set up I hope they are willing to share. I wonder what it would be like with another girl. He he he oh Naruto Uzumaki you are definitely one to watch'

On the path to Fenikkusu they had been ambushed four times. While Naruto and Hinata dispatched most of the bandits Ino was struggling to finish off hers. " Ino don't worry about killing these bandits, don't think about to much it will help. As they walked into a clearing a rocks flew out and Hit Hinata and Kurenai knocking them out. Out stepped three ninja. " Guan Yu the Ryuka no Iwa, Xiahou Dun Kiba no Taki and Meng Huo Kedamono no Kumo. All three of you are B-class missing nin. Well just my luck since I'm on this team I haven't had any practice. When I take you down it will be even better.

Zhang stepped forward " Good try punk we are the three pariahs. Kid we lived through the third shinobi war however skilled you think you are kid we will kill you. We can take the girl and the Hyuuga." " Not a chance in hell" With that he made several shadow clones that spread out. " Bunshins won't work on me" Shouted Xiahou. ( All three look like their costumes in Dynasty Warriors 6) having several clones surround Motoko and two to wake up Kurenai and Hinata, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed his own sword. It was a about 4' from handle to blade tip. The blade glowed in a sickly pink color even though the blade was black with a dark red tint. The handle was mural of different animals. The guard seemingly made of gold was shaped into a fox, dragon, phoenix, and a tiger leaping out from the sides.

" Seeing such a weapon made the three missing pause " Nice blade when we kill you we'll take it. So they pulled out their own weapons. Guan Yu had a 6' spear called Blue Moon Dragon. The blade was small about a foot and curved. The shaft was a brownish orange color. Xiahou had a scimitar it looked old an made of stone not metal. Meng just had huge gauntlets. " Ino cover me I will need your assistance until Hinata wakes up. He charged slashing at Xiahou who parried. Jumping back he ducked a swipe from Meng and sliced him in the back. Kicking him away he charged at Guan. They proceeded to exchange blows. Causing sparks to fly. To anyone it looked like they were creating glowing rain.

Ino on the other hand was getting smacked around by Meng Huo. She already had two broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Xiahou was silently decimating Naruto clones. Even though he killed many skillfully the blonde kept making more. Gaun Yu tried a vertical slash and struck the ground. Spinning his spear he called " Blue Moon Smash." Several blue crescents flew out towards Naruto. Sleeash slip slurp crakrl. " Arg you bastard" Xiahou fell. He was missing his left arm and with his right covering his eye which had been sliced. " Kawarimi no jutsu fool. As Xiahou reached for his supplies to cover his wounds he was struck with a kunai thrown by Ino before Meng Huo knocked her against a tree. Blood flowing from her mouth as four of her ribs were broken. Meng Huo and Guan Yu both turned to face Naruto. Naruto stood perfectly still. The two took that chance to hit Naruto. As Meng Huo got close he was launched backwards. " Toutoi Sho-ro ( **Sacred cry**). Kurenai rushed to Ino treating her wounds as best she could. She watched as Naruto and Hinata let loose. Hinata who was slowly closing Meng's chakra off pulled out a dagger. She then proceeded to stab Meng in non lethal spots and in his crouch. Creating three clones One clone put Meng into a full nelson then slammed him head first into the ground. The second flipped over him and did a kaiten in mid air, further pushing him into the ground. As the clone landed it struck Meng in the back of the knees breaking his knee caps. The real Hinata finished a chin of twenty seal " Bachiatari Shinju ( Damned Acceptance) Causing Meng Huo's Heart to palpitate then explode.

While Hinata was killing Meng, Naruto was still fighting. He had several gashes in his arms. Guan had one long gash from his chest to his left knee. Kurenai attempts to put him in a genjutsu. Guan Yu leaps back and almost hacks her head off. Not liking the fact that she almost got a hair cut kicked Guan in the balls as he slashed her side. As Guan slumped over He heard a bang " Doton Naiya Yougeki" Having his body pierced by hundreds of shards. Naruto walking over to Guan shook his head " Kai" the shards then began to melt as Guan died in agony at the pain he felt through his body. Walking over to Hinata he said in a whisper " Get Ino I'll get Motoko-chan and check to see if Righteous Condemnent is around we still need to keep in touch with our contacts. Hmmm " Blushing " Hai Naruto-sama.

" I trust you are un injured Motoko-chan." Sliding her arms around him Motoko smiled " Of course Naruto-kun. Were not that far from Fenikkusu"

* * *

At the Daimyo's palace

After a two days they met the daimyo, enough time to get healed and look good. Entering the daimyo's grand Hall was awe inspiring. The hall was decked out in gold and red and black as far as one can see. Sitting at the end was the daimyo and his one single bodyguard.

The daimyo looked regal. He was by no means of the stereotype of a lord. He was a massive man that had the look of upmost nobility on him. After the team made it to him they bowed. " My lord I Uzumaki Naruto along with my teammates Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and our sensei Yuhi Kurenai report mission success. Stopping he brought out Blue Moon Dragon. "Lord Daimyo I bring you the spear Blue Moon Dragon of Guan Yu, Ryuka no Iwa for endangering your daughter." The Daimyo started to laugh. It was a deep gutteral luagh that shook the team to their core. Naruto just blinked ' I wish I knew how to do that, Damn that was cool' " No need for such formalities. Besides from what my daughter says Naruto-san I deeply thank you. You and your team just survived what most gennin would get killed in. For this I bestow upon you three the title of the Leafs of the Sacrement. I will leave your names to you to decide. This means that you will be called upon to protect my family more often then other ninjas. Besides I don't think I would here the end of it if my daughter never saw you again. As for the Spear I want you to keep it. As a symbol of your Will of Fire. The bounties have for the nin have already been sent to Konoha. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

After the meeting the team decided to relax. Ino ran off to the nearest mall. Hinata could be seen talking to this kind woman. Naruto came to Kurenai " Sensei, here I want you to have Blue Moon Dragon. Neither myself or Hinata are spear types. Since you need more power in taijutsu being a genjutsu mistress I figured it would help you the most. " Kurenai taken aback " thank you Naruto you know that you three will have to get your codenames to the daimyo soon right. But I'll get that for later. Go have some fun we leave in two hours."

Naruto searching for Hinata came upon an interesting seen as Hinata was slapping this older women senseless. As amusing as that was to him he announced his presence " Orale Hinata. Stop slapping Common Truth. How are you" The older women grumbled " fine Naruto-sama just wish Hinata would stop slapping me every time we meet. I have no idea what I did this time." Hinata still frowning " you klutz you spilled soda on my new silk Kimono" " Enough, Common Truth have you been in contact with Righteous Condemnent yet. " " I have he says that the pawns are moving as planned but the fact that markers 2, 34 and 310 have converged in one location is quite troubling. Nodding " Ok then keep me updated then. We still need the daimyo on our side to accomplish my goals. And tell Ocean's Embrace that if the sea will not calm, to expect.. reprisals in the near future"

* * *

Chapter end


End file.
